<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кармы не существует by pestraya_lenta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290767">Кармы не существует</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestraya_lenta/pseuds/pestraya_lenta'>pestraya_lenta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Описание автокатастрофы, Упоминание педофилии в негативном ключе</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestraya_lenta/pseuds/pestraya_lenta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроули выполняет свои непосредственные демонические обязанности и берет у детей конфетки</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кармы не существует</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>— Привет! Ты теперь тут будешь жить? Прямо напротив нас? А как тебя зовут?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— ... Энтони.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— А меня Лиззи! А мою маму — Мэри, а нашего котенка — Кнопочка. Хочешь конфетку?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Хочу. Послушай...</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— А еще тут парк есть! Совсем рядом! А в парке — пруд...</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Лиззи, детка, что я тебе говорила о посторонних людях? Мистер... мистер Кроули, извините, Лиззи — очень общительный ребенок, надеюсь, мы не доставим много хлопот...</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Ничего страшного.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— … а в пруду настоящие рыбы — во-о-от такие. Хочешь покажу?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Как-нибудь. Да. Спасибо.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Все произошло стремительно — визг тормозов, глухой стук удара, чей-то крик, еще один, противно загудела машина... Беспардонно растолкав сбежавшихся зевак, Кроули остановился над распростертым на асфальте телом и стянул солнечные очки.<p>Тело было еще живо и даже в сознании. Корчилось, вращало глазами, хрипело и булькало. Через свернутую челюсть и выбитые зубы сочилась кровь — не только из развороченного рта, нет, все куда хуже. Скорая сколько угодно может выть сиреной на забитом машинами перекрестке — до больницы тело не доживет. Удовлетворенно хмыкнув, Кроули подцепил носком ботинка торчащее из груди сломанное ребро и потянул вверх. Пенящаяся кровь захлюпала, пострадавший мужчина скорчился.</p>
<p>— Кармы не существует, — склонившись, доверительно прошипел Кроули. — И от Неба при жизни справедливости не дождешься. Но это не значит, что за творимую хуйню не придется отвечать.</p>
<p>Отступив, Кроули брезгливо щелкнул пальцами, стирая с ботинка следы крови. Прошел мимо окровавленного тела водителя (тоже мертв, идиот; его даже почти не пришлось искушать, достаточно оказалось чуть-чуть подтолкнуть — настолько вошло у него в привычку нарушать правила) и поднес уже было к глазам очки, как встретился взглядом с Азирафаэлем. Ангел контрастно выделялся в толпе, сиял шевелюрой в лучах летнего солнца и всем своим видом изображал... Ну-ка, что там? Презрение? Отвращение? Что должен испытывать ангел к хорошо выполнившему свою работу демону? Ах да. Этот — сострадание.</p>
<p>Пожав плечами, Кроули надел очки и отправился искать припаркованный в соседних переулках «Бентли». Демон он, в конце концов, или кто?</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Домой Кроули добрался только к вечеру. Вышел из машины, но до подъезда дойти не успел.<p>— Привет, Энтони, — прямо перед ним будто из ниоткуда выскочила девочка лет восьми и перегородила дорогу.</p>
<p>— Привет, Лиззи, — ответил Кроули и не нашел в себе сил улыбнуться.</p>
<p>— У меня сегодня опять нет для тебя конфет, — повинилась Лиззи.</p>
<p>— Это ничего. — Кроули присел на корточки, став одного роста с собеседницей, и снял очки. Девочка восторженно пискнула. — Пустяки.</p>
<p>— А я сегодня такое видела, такое! Ты не поверишь. Помнишь этого дядьку, который... Ну который...</p>
<p>— Я помню. — Кроули поднялся и протянул девочке руку. Та доверчиво ухватилась за его пальцы.</p>
<p>— Так вот, я сегодня видела, как его Смерть куда-то вел. У него кости из груди торчали и половины лица не было, но я все равно его узнала… Энтони, а куда он его вел?..</p>
<p>Одна улица сменялась другой, и редкие прохожие почти не обращали внимания на рыжего мужчину в солнечных очках, разговаривающего с невидимым собеседником сильно ниже себя. Сам же Кроули изо всех сил старался не смотреть на синяки и ссадины, на изорванное платьице, старался не замечать, как легко проходят сквозь Лиззи лучи веселого летнего солнца, и думал о том, как познакомит девчонку с Азирафаэлем.</p>
<p>В конце концов, так Азирафаэль с ним хотя бы поговорит, а то с ангела станется следующие пару лет при виде Кроули переходить на другую сторону улицы. </p>
<p>Но это завтра, а сейчас можно просто шагать по прихотливо изгибающимся аллеям, прячась в вечерней тени ясеней и буков, гоняться за голубями и забираться все дальше вглубь парка, чтобы наконец выйти к пруду, в котором, как известно, есть во-о-от такие рыбы.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>